


Страшная тайна двух Дракул

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Brother/Brother Incest, Dracula's original brother(s), Griffin was once a human, Incest, M/M, Pre-Canon, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Мальчику нравились Александр и Иван. Особенно первый. Они были весёлые, находчивые ребята, всегда радостные и неунывающие. Они готовы были весь день играть, словно маленькие дети. К несчастью, Гриффин был всего лишь слугой, поэтому присоединиться не мог, но он мог наблюдать за их забавами издалека, что тоже было неплохо.Однако вскоре настал день, когда забавы перестали быть таковыми. Гриффин узнал страшную тайну двух братьев, и она перевернула всё его о них представление.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	Страшная тайна двух Дракул

Есть тип людей, который очень, просто безумно очень любят делать уборку, всё перекладывать с места на место и прочая, и прочая.  
А есть те, кто это не жалуют. Скучное дело!  
Гриффин относился ко второй группе. Он не очень любил прибираться. Но делать было нечего: уж лучше где-то в дальней комнате вытирать пыль со скоростью тихоокеанской тихоходной улитки, чем быть рядом с хозяином в тот день, когда к нему в гости приехали его братья.  
Мальчику нравились Александр и Иван. Особенно первый. Они были весёлые, находчивые ребята, всегда радостные и неунывающие. Они готовы были весь день играть, словно маленькие дети. К несчастью, Гриффин был всего лишь слугой, поэтому присоединиться не мог, но он мог наблюдать за их забавами издалека, что тоже было неплохо.  
Однако вскоре настал день, когда забавы перестали быть таковыми. Гриффин узнал страшную тайну двух братьев, и она перевернула всё его о них представление.  
Гриффин в тот день убирал дальние комнаты, как вдруг в одной из них он услышал стоны. Подумав, что кому-то больно и ему нужна помощь, он бросился к двери, но не успел даже приоикрыть её, как услышал тихий голос Ивана. Старший Дракула что-то говорил едва слышным шёпотом, а что — Гриффин так и не понял.  
Обеспокоенный, мальчик чуть приоткрыл дверь, радуясь, что те не скрипели — Дракула терпеть не мог скрипы и смазывал двери специальным маслом. В следующий миг он в шоке прикрыл рот ладонью.  
Иван и Александр были на кровати, и старший с удовлетворённым стоном вбивал брата в мягкие простыни. Их тела влажно блестели от пота, глаза — от затуманивающего разум удовольствия. Стоны, как понял шокированной Гриффин, были не от боли… а от удовольствия.  
«Ужас!»  
Тело Ивана содрогнулось в предоргазменных судорогах. Он сыто заворчал и, склонившись, укусил Александра за левое плечо, тут же зализав кровавую отметину. Младший с удовлетворённый вздохом дёрнулся и с ворчанием опустился на простыни, тяжело дыша.  
— Моя маленькая шлюшка, — тихо произнёс Иван в ухо брату, но Гриффин всё же его услышал. Внутренности словно скрутило спазмом, и в следующий миг мальчика стошнило. Два вампира тут же подняли головы, заинтересовавшись шумом. К счастью, Гриффин успел сбежать прежде, чем они увидели его.  
С тех прошло много-много лет. А Гриффин всё также не мог забыть той противной картины и того, как его два идеала, а один миг превратились в ничто.


End file.
